Humor
by Aireko
Summary: Kanda no estaba de humor, pero Lavi decide que va a hacer que lo este. M por LEMON en el capitulo 2.
1. Ese Humor

**=3= ok, primera vez que escribo algo asi en español. (no me maten, plz). Debo agradecer este fic a mi amiga Mari-**_**chan **_**que me inspiro en su totalidad. ¡Gracias! **

**Y tambien la canción de Víctor Y Leo "Eres Tu" (no se por que si ni siquiera dice algo asi el fic -_-)**

Kanda caminaba por los pasillos de la Orden, en mal humor como siempre. Acababa de llegar de una misión en donde no había encontrado inocencia alguna (poniéndolo en peor humor). Lo menos que quería ser ahora era encontrarse con alguien.

-¡¡YUU!!~ - Oyó que gritaban su primer nombre. Solo había una persona que le llamaría así, y parecía que no apreciaba su vida. – ¡Yuu-chan! ¿Qué haces?- Sintió que unos brazos lo agarraban por atrás, abrazándolo.

-Che, estupido conejo, déjame ir. No estoy de humor para aguantar tus idioteces. Déjame ir- Ordeno el japonés, tratándose de safarse de el abrazo, sin ningún resultado. -¡Que diablos, déjame ir!-

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

-Mm…- Dijo Lavi como si lo estuviera pensando. –No, - dijo al fin, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kanda. –Además, estoy muy cómodo así-

Kanda estaba irritado. No quería estar con nadie, y menos con Lavi. –Lavi, déjame ir, o juro por Dios que te arrepentirás.- Agarro las manos de Lavi y las logro quitar de su lugar de reposo.

-¡¡No, Yuu!!- Exclamo Lavi haciendo fuerza para que sus brazos siguieran en el lugar que estaban.- ¡Por favor!- De repente, se le ocurrió una idea. Sonrio maliciosamente.

Kanda abrió sus ojos inmediatamente cuando sintió una lengua recorrer su cuello lentamente. SU reacción fue voltearse y darle una bofetada a su atacante, sabiendo quien era perfectamente. - ¡¿¡¿QUE CARAJO TE PASA?!?-

Grito enfurecido por la acción que Lavi había hecho.

-¡Ouch!- Grito Lavi robándose su mejilla roja. -¡Por que hiciste eso!-

Kanda ahora si estaba enfurecido. Que le pasaba al conejo, haciéndose la victima de esto. –Eso es lo que quiero saber!-

Lavi dibujo una sonrisa en su cara. –Pero Yuu-chan, nada mas estaba demostrándote como me siento hacia ti,- dijo inocentemente el otro. –Como puedes hacerme algo así, si you te quiero.- Se volvió a acercar al pelinegro. –Si no te hubiera gustado lo que te hice ya hubieras sacado mugen, pero en lugar de eso, tu nada mas me diste una bofetada; y eso que no fue muy fuerte, eh.- Sonrió maliciosamente, agarrando por la cintura a Kanda y acercándolo a su cuerpo. - ¿Por qué no hiciste eso?-

Kanda lo miro. No sabia por que, pero Lavi tenia razón. El tenia a mugen ahí, a su alcance, pero aun asi el no había hecho nada con su espada. –Che, cállate conejo idiota.-

Lavi siguió sonriendo. –Acaso…te gusto?- Sabia la respuesta. Le habia gustado, y Lavi quería seguir con lo que había hecho. –¿Si?-

Kanda lo siguió mirando, con una mirada de rencor. ¿Por qué? No sabia la respuesta.

-Ven, te tengo que mostrar algo- Lavi dijo tomándolo de la mano y corriendo hacia su cuarto. –Te gustara- Dijo, aun con esa mirada tan pervertida.

**Phew, termine. : D yay! Capitulo 1 de "Humor" lo se, un titulo… como que no queda…, pero ya que!**

**LavYu!**


	2. Todo gracias a ese humor

**CA-PI-TU-LO 2! Seh! **

**XD haha, ok, **

**estem, aclaraciones: **

***SMUT/LEMON en este capitulo.**

***LavixKanda, no KandaxLavi**

***DGM no me pertenece (T_____T) si lo hiciera, seria algo con mucho lemon a cada rato. (:3)**

***lol. **

***POV de Lavi y Kanda. Ya sabrán cuando es de cada quien.**

***Unas "palabritas" por parte de nuestro querido samurai. (yo acostumbro a escribir otras palabritas, pero ya que!)**

Kanda miro a Lavi. ¿Oué era lo que quiera hacer Lavi? Lo habia arrastrado hasta su curato (Kanda poniendo esfuerzo para no moverse y amenazando a Lavi con mugen), pero aun así había terminado en el curto del siguiente Bookman.

Lo primero que Kanda pensó cuando vio el cuarto de Lavi fue '¿Como diablos alguien puede dormir aquí…?'. Había libros, revistas, periódicos, y mas tirados por todo el lugar. Le sorprendió que incluso Bookman pudiera dormir ahí.

–¿Oye, que quieres?- Pregunto el samurai después de un minuto de silencio.

…Ninguna respuesta.

_Click! _La puerta se cerró completamente.

-Oye, Yuu… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Pregunto el pelirrojo yendo hacia un baúl que tenia en un rincón.

Kanda lo miro. ¿Para eso lo había arrastrado hacia su curato? ¿Por una jodida pregunta? -¡Que te pasa? ¿Me querías preguntar algo? ¿Nada más eso? Che, ¡podías haberlo hecho en el pasillo, idiota!- Gruño el pelinegro levantándose de la cama.

-Espera Yuu, te tengo que mostrar _y _preguntar algo.- Dijo al fin Lavi levantándose. Detuvo a Kanda justo en el momento en el que iba a abrir la puerta. –Nada mas quiero que me las respondas, ¿esta bien?- Tomo su mando y jalo en cuerpo de Kanda de nuevo a la cama, tirándolo. –Nada mas dime… ¿quien te gusta?-

Kanda lo miro. En serio…eso era lo que quiera saber… ¿! ¿ESO?! ¿¡Cómo SE ATREVIA?! ALGO, TAN…. Tan insignificante! – ¡¿QUE!? Como te atreves a preguntar algo así! ¡No estoy de humor para aguantar esas tonterías tuyas! ¡Déjame ir!- Trato de levantarse, pero la mano de Lavi lo paro. –Lavi, enserio, déjame ir, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías!- Trato de agarrar a mugen, pero cuando su mando recorrió la parte donde se suponía que tenia que estar, se encontró con nada. –Que- …¿Qué le hiciste a mugen, maldito conejo?-

Lavi sonrió. –Nada, nada mas te quite ese peso que de seguro te incomodaba, …o te incomodaría para lo que tengo planeado hacer.- Sonrió, acercando su cabeza a la de Kanda. –Sabes, Yuu…creo que yo ya se la respuesta a la pregunta que no me contestase,- Dijo, bajando a Kanda totalmente a la cama. –Y tu también, ¿verdad?- Pregunto antes de ir al cuello del otro. –Pero no te preocupes, yo te are que estés de humor para que me respondas, ¿si?- Lamió el cuello del otro, lentamente; igual que la vez pasada.

Kanda volteo su cabeza cuando sintió la lengua de Lavi recorrer su cuello, no era como la otra vez, esta vez…esta vez se sentía…diferente, con deseo…. No lo podía creer. Lavi, el siguiente bookman, bookman jr., el conejo estupido; ese mismo, por el que Kanda había recientemente aceptado los sentimientos que tenia por el, le estaba lamiendo el cuelo y… ¿soltando el cabello…? –Que estas…- Fue callado por unos labios tibios, unos labios que buscaban la entrada a la boca del otro, unos labios con los que Kanda, aunque lo negara rotundamente, había soñado con saborear.

Lavi sabia perfectamente la respuesta que Kanda le había negado en saber. Era el. El era el que le gustaba a Kanda, y aunque unos consideraban un pecado amar a alguien del mismo genero, a el no le importaba.

Lo había descubierto eses. Había notado su comportamiento tan extraño cuando estaba alado de el, pero aun que lo escondido con su mal humor, el lo había notado. Lo extraño de ese beso fueron dos cosas; uno, Kanda estaba peleando por la dominación de esa lengua que los había besado y dos, ahora Lavi tenía las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Kanda, y el mencionado samurai, estaba envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de Lavi, acercando sus cuerpos. Pareció que después de todo, si le estaba gustando eso.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Los dos respirando agitadamente, querían mas. Querían sentir al otro. –Oye, Yuu,- Lavi sonrió bajando una mano al cierre de la ropa de Kanda. –¿Quieres mas?- Ninguna lengua había ganado ese primer encuentro, pero Lavi, como futuro bookman, ya había memorizado los movimientos y no iba a dejar que Kanda ganara.

Kanda lo miro. –C-cállate- ordeno(o trato) sonrojado. 'Claro!', Pensó. Sus manos seguían aferradas al cuello de Lavi.

-Entonces, … ¿eso es un si?- Lavi seguía sonriendo mientras sus manos bajaban el cierre, hasta que llego al cinturón de Kanda. -¿Quieres que te quite esto?- Ni escucho la respuesta ya que después de unos segundos, Kanda nada mas se encontraba con su pantalón y camisa. – ¿Me ayudas?- Agarro una mano de Kanda y la llevo a su chaqueta.

Kanda no podía mas, quería volver a sentir a Lavi en su boca. ¿¡Por qué no lo volvía a besar!? Bueno, al menos podía quitarle a la chaqueta al este. -¡Ouch!- Kanda miro su dedo. Al parecer se había cortado con el cierre, y ahora una pequeña línea roja aparecía por el dedo. Sintió como Lavi agarraba la mano con el mencionado dedo y llevaba el dedo a su boca. Pequeños escalofríos recorrieron a Kanda al sentir la lengua, no es su boca, pero en su mano. –L-Lavi…- Dijo viéndolo firmemente.

El pelirrojo supo inmediatamente. Se quito la chaqueta y con ella su camisa.

-¿Otro beso?- Viendo a Kanda no decir 'no' o 'si', tomo su silencio como un 'si'.

Lo beso. Ahora que ya había memorizado los movimientos de Kanda, no fue difícil ganar esta vez. Aprovechando que Kanda parecía mas que disfrutar este beso, el decidió quitar la camisa de Kanda, revelando su bien formado torso.

-Oye, ¿tienes una molesta abajo?- Pregunto sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

Kano alo miro y sonrió como siempre. –¿Tu que crees?- Y volvió a acercar a Lavi a otro beso.

**Ha! Parte uno del lemon, lista! :D **

**Gracias a los que favoritearon la historia *pena* muchas gracias. :3 **

**El capitulo 3, no se saltara el lemon, ahí continua. **

**Y el capitulo 3 sera mas largo (por lo cual puede que se tarde mas) ya que tengo que estudiar para ciencias y eso toma su tiempo, y escribir algo largo, tambien.**

…

**ARG!!! *mata a su computadora***


	3. Gracias, Humor

***saluda* **

**Acabo de regresar de tutorías de ciencias y que creen que estuve haciendo durante ese rato…?**

**R: EL LEMON! XD (eso explicaría mi calificación…)**

**Espero que les guste.**

-¡¡Ahhh!! Ngh…L-Lavi…- Kanda gimió. No lo pudo evitar, tal sonido como un gemido de placer nunca pensó que saldría de su boca; pero claro nunca pensó que el haría algo como lo que estaba haciendo con Lavi. Siempre pensó que se quedaría como fantasía.

-¿Qué pasa, Yuu?- Pregunto volteando a ver a su 'amigo'. – ¿Te gusto?- Volvió a pasar si lengua por el miembro del pelinegro. En respuesta a esa acción, Kanda no pudo evitar soltar otro gemido. –Yo creo que si- Sonrió. Volvió a su labor, saboreando cada parte del miembro erecto de Kanda.

-E-Estupido conejo… ¿por que es que siempre haces unas preguntas así…?- Trato de lucir calmado, ay que ese sentimiento lo estaba llevando al limite de sus sentidos.

- Mou, Yuu, siempre eres tan malo...creo que necesito callar esa boquita tuya, ¿no lo crees?- Pregunto alejando so boca del miembro, mientras que su mando derecha seguía con la labor. Sus labios acercándose a los de Kanda. Lavi quiera seguir probándolo, pero sabia que tenia que esperarse un poco a que Kanda se acostumbrara a esto. Al fin sus labios se encontraron y compartieron otro beso. Este beso fue más apasionante, mas ansiado. Con cierta fuerza y suavidad al mismo tiempo, un beso digno de Kanda, pensó Lavi.

Kanda no pensó que tendría otro beso, pero ese beso era tan….tan…perfecto. El pensó que tendría que hacer un 'castigo' ya que conociendo a Lavi, cualquier cosa era posible, pero… ¿Qué tanto conocía a Lavi? No sabía que tenían sentimientos de amor mutuo. No sabia mucho del el, pero ahora no le importaba, ese pensamiento nada mas cruzo su mente, pero rápidamente se fue al sentir la lengua de Lavi invadir su boca, ganando rápidamente. –¡¡Ahhh!!- Grito fuertemente. Volteo a ver a Lavi, quien estaba sonriendo.

-¿Te gusto eso que te acabo de hacer?- Volvió a recorrer su mano por el miembro de Kanda que se había hecho mas duro por esas suaves caricias del pelirrojo. –¡Si?- Aumento la rapidez de sus movimientos, sintiendo como si Kanda no fuera a aguantar mucho tiempo mas. –Vamos, Yuu-chan.- Si posible, fue mas rápido, tratando de que Kanda ya viniera. De pronto se le ocurrió algo. Volvió a acercar sus labios a los de Kanda, besándolo fuertemente, mordiendo su labio inferior al principio suavemente, después volviéndose más fuerte. Aumentaba la agresividad de ellos, no dejando que Kanda se acostumbrara ni al 'masaje' ni a los besos.

-NGH!!- Gimió fuertemente. Al ver la mano de Lavi noto algo, esta estaba cubierta de un líquido blanco. -¿Qué…?- Sintió a su miembro volver a sentirse normal.

-Ah, Yuu-chan, veo que ya viniste- Dijo sonriendo como siempre lamiendo la mano que contenía el liquido esparcido. –Mm…oye, comiste algo dulce?- Pregunto de repente.

Kanda se le quedo viendo. – ¡¿Qué-que cosas preguntas?, conejo! ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo odio lo dulce!- Respondió un poco indignado. Claro que el no había comido algo dulce. –¿¡Por que preguntas algo así?!-

Lavi lo miro. –Pues…es que sabes dulce. Aunque también un poco salado, pero definitivamente detecte un sabor dulce.- Explico. –Pero si tu dices eso…creo que tal vez debas tu de comprobarlo, ¿no?- Acerco los dedos que aun tenían un poco de semen a la boca de Kanda. -¿Quieres probar? Sabes muy bien, eh.-

Kanda no pudo evitar en verlo confundido. ¿Quería que probara lo que…lo que el había hecho? Dejo salir un suspiro. –Más te vale que no estés mintiendo o juro que te arrepentirás. – Acerco la mano con miedo. ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo algo así? Bueno,… lamió los dedos de Lavi. Abrió sus ojos. Si, efectivamente, se podía detectar algo dulce, aunque lo salado era lo predominaba. –Que-

-Continúa con tu trabajo, ¿si?- Lavi dijo volviendo a acercar su cara. Kanda volvió a su trabajo mientras, sin notarlo, Lavi pasaba su otra mando por el lado de la pierna de Kanda, hasta llegar a su entrada.

-Lavi…- Kanda dijo suavemente (ni si quiera de di cuenta de cómo lo decía) mostrando los dedos cubiertos por una ligera capa de saliva. El samurai sabía lo que seguía, pero…eso era lo que quería.

Kanda abrió sus ojos completamente en sorpresa, algo había penetrado su entrada y se estaba moviendo adentro de su cuerpo, -Ghhh, La-lavi… ¿q-que haces…?- Logro preguntar entre gemidos.

-Ya veras,- Sonrió besándolo. Después de un rato decidió meter el segundo dedo y empezar a moverlos lentamente.

Lentamente empezó a mover sus dedos adentro, empezando por un ritmo muy ligero. Después hicieron un movimiento de tijeras; tratando de que esa entrada no fuera tan estrecha. ¡Dios, ya quería a Kanda! Pero se tenía que controlar, quería que Kanda disfrutara al máximo todo esto, su primera vez. Inserto el tercer dedo; los movimientos haciéndose más constantes, más placenteros para Kanda.

-C-che, L-Lavi…ya…p-por…favor…- Kanda lo miro, sus ojos llenos de lujuria pero amor al mismo tiempo. –Ya, p...¡Por dios…!- Los dedos de Lavi habían toado algo en su interior que le hizo gemir fuertemente.

-¿Esta ahí?- Pregunto el pelirrojo moviendo en el mismo lugar sus dedos. – ¿Se siente bien?- Pregunto antes de besar los labios ligeramente separados de Kanda. Ese beso sirvió de distracción mientras que Lavi sequía moviendo sus dedos, rozando la próstata de Kanda.

"Creo que ya es suficiente…" Pensó Lavi sonriendo en el beso. Lentamente removió los dedos, a lo que Kanda gimió un poco. Se sentía tan bien, ¿Por qué parar?

-Yuu, esto será muy repentino y puede que duela, pero te lo aseguro, e vas a sentir mas que bien después de un rato, ¿si?- Aseguro Lavi. Puso las piernas de Kanda en sus hombros, dándole una vista hermosa de la entrada de Kanda. –¿Listo?- Kanda nada mas lo miro fríamente(o trato, con un mal resultado). Lavi lo miro. Kanda se veía tan…tan…tan hermoso… Lentamente entro a Kanda, soltando el otro un grito.

Lavi espero a que Kanda se acostumbrara a ese sentimiento de penetración antes de empezar a dar unas embestidas leves al principio. –Yuu, estas muy estrech…- Kanda lo abrazo y le dio un gran beso para que no saliera el resto de el comentario. Lavi abrió los ojos durante ese beso y noto que habían pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos de Kanda. –Yuu…- Rompió el beso, -¿estas bien?-

-L…Lavi…- Trato de esconder la lagrimas. No eran lágrimas de dolor o de tristeza, esas lágrimas eran de un sentimiento que Kanda estaba amando. De sentir a Lavi en el. Volvió a acercar a Lavi a otro beso, pero el otro lamió sus lágrimas con suavidad. –Y…ya-

Lavi lo miro. –¿Listo?- Saco su miembro lentamente hasta que su punta quedo casi afuera.

-I…idiota, te dije que si-

Lavi no pudo evitarlo, entro fuertemente de nuevo a Kanda, logrando sacar un pequeño ruido de Kanda. Se sentía tan bien, los dos estaban de acuerdo. Lavi volvió a dar una embestida, más fuerte que la primera. Ahora se estaban volviendo más fuertes, más salvajes, más placenteras.

-Ghhg,… ¡AHH!- Kanda estaba apunto de llegar a su clímax de muevo. Cada vez que Lavi embestía en el, sentía que no podría aguantar mucho mas. En especial en una, en donde no pudo evitar en soltar que otro gemido saliera de su boca. Lavi había tocado su próstata.

El siguiente bookman agradecía. Agradecía por tener esa memoria suya que le iba a permitir recordar la primera vez en la que había sostengo a Kanda. Iba a recordar como se vería, tan hermoso como siempre; le iba a recordar ese cuerpo que estaba viendo; a Kanda Yuu en perfección. Cada vez que volvía a entrar en el, sentía esa sensación de querer mas, de llevarlo a su limite, y cuando al fin volvió a tocar la próstata de la persona que amaba, no dudo que lo estaba llevando al limite de sus sensaciones. –Ahhh, Yuu…te sientes tan bien… ¿verdad?- Antes de que el samurai pudiera dar un comentario Lavi lo cayo con un beso.

¡Dios, ya! Kanda no podía aguantar mucho más, con todos esos besos de Lavi y las embestidas que Lavi daba, el samurai sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más. –Ahhhgg…ngh…L-Lavi…-

-Yuu!- Lavi perdió control de si y con toda su fuerza dio una ultima embestida a Kanda, quien vino por segunda vez; seguido de Lavi, quien aun estaba adentro de Kanda.

Lentamente se removió de Kanda y lo abrazo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Lavi- Dijo el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados.

-Hm?-

-No, esa…esa fue mi…mi…- Kanda abrió los ojos sin ver a Lavi. Tenía un evidente sonrojamiento en su cara. –respuesta.- Dijo al fin.

Silencio…

-YUUU-CHAAANN!!!- Grito Lavi de emoción, volviendo a abrazar a Kanda con más fuerza. –¡¡¡AL FIN LO ACEPTAS!!!- Le beso n los labios suavemente. -Lo sabia, sabia que te gustaba!-

Kanda giro sus ojos. –Che, conejo estupido.- Mascullo entere dientes. Se tapo con la sabana.

-Awww, Yuu.., ¡Por que me volviste a decir así, te oías tan bien cunado gritabas mi nombre!-

-C-Cállate!- Dijo lanzándole la almohada. –¡No digas cosas así! ¡Ya duérmete! Giro su cuerpo para que diera la cara a la pared.

-Ok, ok, ahí voy…nada mas dime algo...Kanda Yuu…quieres ser mi novio?- Pregunto enredando su brazo por la cintura de Kanda.

-Che,-

Lavi sonrio. Eso era un si. –Buenas noches, Yuu...anata.- Y antes de que Kanda pudiera hacer algo, Lavi ya estaba dormido; bueno fingía.

--

**YYYYYaaaaaayyy!**

**XD**

**Que les pareció el lemon? **

**Le cambie muchas cosas mientras lo escribía y me quebraba la cabeza tratando de saber como hacer a Kanda para que no fuere **_**OOC. **_**(Out Of Character-fuera de personaje)**

**Fufufufufu, pondré un capitulo especial, muy corto pero lo pondre. ;D**


	4. Capitulo especial

**¡Hola!**

**Pu****es, primero que nada…mi condenada (para no decir nada mas) computadora no sirve. Estoy en la del colegio. Pero bueno, pasemos al fic. **

**Muchas GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE FAVORITEARON LA HISTORIA. En especial a ti Shiroi Akaike que me ayudaste a escoger que iba a llevar el fic. :3 **

**El fic tendrá su buena dosis de limonada, y cross-dressing. (;D)**

**Disclaimer: SI DGM fuera mío no tendría que escribir este LavYu fic, ya que esa sería la OTP.**

* * *

-YUU-CHAN~~~-

Fueron las intimas palabras que Kanda escucho antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza por alguien, o algo.

-Uh…¿Qu-?- Kanda pregunto mientras abría sus ojos lentamente. Se acostumbro a la oscuridad que le rodeaba después de un rato. Vio donde estaba. 'Oh, no…' Pensó al notar donde y como estaba vestido.

En el cuarto de Lavi. No había duda, tanto desorden solo podía encontrarse en un solo lugar, ni siquiera en el cuarto del Moyashi se encontraba algo asi. SI, definitivamente estaba en el cuarto del estúpido conejo. -Lo voy a matar…-Amenazo el samurái antes de tratar de mover sus manos. No podía estaban atadas.

Volteo a ver por qué no las podía mover y por un segundo de olvido de ello y vio lo que estaba usando. Una falda. Una falda… ¿de estudiante? Una falda, pequeña, corta, gris, y sobre todo; ¡una falda! Definitivamente esto era culpa de Lavi. No había nadie más en este mundo que pudiera hacer algo así, y sobre todo a él. –Che, jodido conejo…me las va a pagar…- Se dijo a sí mismo.

-¿Qué dices, Yuu?- Una voz pregunto. La voz de Lavi. –Creo que mencionaste que te voy a pagar?- Rio. –No sé porque, si tú no eres una prostituta…aunque…con ese atuendo pareces una, ¿eh?- Se acero al oído del orto y lamio lentamente la concha de este.

-A-Aléjate de me…estúpido conejo…-Trato de decir Kanda. No podía ser cierto, estaba usando una falda, y tenía las manos atadas…¿Qué era lo que quería Lavi ahora?

-Yuu, tan malo como siempre…- Dijo en un tono burlón. Si voltear su cabeza busco algo con su mano en el buro. Después de un minuto de búsqueda los encontró. –Sabes Yuu,…me recuerdas a un gatito…- Y agarrando las orejas de gato que encontró, se las puso a Kanda. –Sí, me recuerdas a un gatito.- Volteo bruscamente la cara de Kanda y lo jalo a un apasionado beso en la oscuridad.

El beso se convirtió en una guerra. Ninguno de los dos quería perder esa batalla de ese beso tan apasionado que estaban compartiendo. Lavi tenía su memoria, lo cual hizo muy fácil que ganara ese encuentro. Kanda, siendo como siempre, no se dio por rendido y jalo a Lavi a otro beso.

-Desátame- Ordeno.

-No. Te vez muy lindo con esa falda y orejas de gato.- De alejo de su amate y camino hasta que estaba en frente de el. –Veras Yuu, no importa cuántas veces te lo pida, tu nunca dices 'te quiero' o 'te amo' pero voy a hacer que lo dirás hoy. – Se puso de rodillas y levantando tortuosamente la falda escolar, tomo a Kanda en su boca.

-AAhhg..!- Kanda trato de aguantar su impulso de gemir, pero sus manos estaba atadas. ¡Dios, porque Lavi! ¿¡Porque tenía que gustarle Lavi?! No es que no lo quisiera pero era Lavi…el que siempre le molestaba, el que siempre se reía y…era Lavi. –Ghhh…aahh..L-Lavi…AHH!!-

Lavi par su trabajo. -¿Si?- Al ver a Kanda no responder decidió segui con su trabajo. Volvió a tomar a Kanda completamente, saboreando cada parte de el. Era imposible no quererlo, era una sensación que se apoderaba del pelirrojo cada vez que estaba junto a él. No lo podía evitar. Quería a Kanda. Ya iba a venir Kanda, lo presentia. Lo sabía. Paro su trabajo. –Dime… ¿Quién te gusta?-

_-Yuu… ¿Quién te gusta?- Pregunto Lavi con la respiración agitada. Volvió a entra en Kanda con fuerza. –Dime…quiero oír tu voz-_

_-N-no…- _

_Lavi frunció el seño. –Dime Yuu…-Salio casi todo de Kanda- -Por favor- Kanda lo miraba. Era ovio que quiera volver a sentía a Lavi dentro. _

_-Allen-_

…_Silencio…_

_-NO DIJAS ESAS COSAS, YUUU!!!!- Lavi grito entrando con todas sus fuerzas a Kanda. –ESAS COSAS NO SE DICEN MIENTRAS UNA PAREJA ESTA TENIENDO SEXO!!!- Embisto mas fuerte que la vez pasada y así sucesivamente. _

-¿Yuu?-

-Lav-GYAAAHH!- Kanda no termino la oración ya que Lavi volvió a tomarlo. Mas fuerte, y hasta pareció que hubiera mordido un poco de la carne. Trago un poco de la semilla de Kanda que estaba saliendo ya, y en ese momento se alejo de el. –Continuemos esto en la cama, ¿te parece?- Camino lentamente y desato las manos de Kanda. Cuidadosamente lo agarro a un estilo de novia y lo llevo hasta la cama cercana. Eso sí, Kanda no se quedo callado,

-Lavi. Bajame- Ordeno.

-No- Dejo caer a Kanda y sin perder tiempo se quito los pantalones. Puso las piernas de el pelinegro en sus hombros. –No creas que te vas a deshacer de esa-…oye, y las orejas?- Volteo y vio un par de orejas tiradas en el piso. –Oh, bueno. Al menos aun tienes la falda. Y esa no te la quitaras. –Sin preparar a Kanda ni nada, entro el en. Ganando un ligero gemido del otro.}

-AHGGG…L-lavi…KYAHH!- Como evitar eso, se sentía tan bien eso que el pelirrojo estaba haciendo. A este momento lo único que quería esa que Lavi estuviera ahí. Dentro de el. Con el. –L…Lavi…!- Kanda grito en placer. No podía aguantar, y por un momento…no leimporto.

De repente una mancha apareció arriba de la falda.

-¿Tan Pronto?- Beso suavemente a su compañero. –¿No te querías correr verdad? Pero…ese fue tu castigo…por no responder…-

Kanda puso una mirada de enojo. –Yo te iba a responder pero tú no- GYAH!- Sintió como Lavi volvía a entrar en el más fuerte (según Kanda). –Lavi, no hagas eso.-Le lanzo una mirada pero solo logro que Lavi sonriera maliciosamente.

-¿Por qué? Tu mismo lo has dicho, te sientes muy bien.- Salió casi todo para entrar y seguir con un paso estable todo el rato. –¿…Verdad…?- Con un cambio en el tiempo entro fuertemente en Kanda, y Lavi no aguanto más y llego a su climax, soltando adentro de Kanda.

Saliendo de el, se recostó alado y recojo a Kanda en sus brazos.

-Lavi…-

-Hm?-

-Estás muerto…- Kanda tenía esa mirada. –Uno, por hacerme usar rejas de gato y una falda, y dos…por ser un tarado y porque yo, si no te diste cuenta, iba caminando a tu cuarto. –

Lavi lo miro. Chin, no se había dado cuenta de ello. Nada mas quería a Kanda y ni siquiera le importo a donde iba. Pero si iba a su cuarto era por que Kanda quiera… ¿tener sexo? Eso era raro. –Ooooh, ¿en serio, Yuu-chan?- Pero nates de que Kanda pudiera responder algo Lavi le beso fuertemente, haciendo que el otro abriera sus ojos completamente.

Kanda empezó a responder lentamente al beso, sabiendo que aunque esta fuera la manera de Lavi de disculparse, estaba bien por ahora.

-Aun me debes una respuesta, Yuu- Sonrió Lavi levantándose y pasando su mando por la cintura de Kanda. (donde la falda se encontraba). – ¿Me dices ahora?

-….- El samurái no hablo, pero tenía la intención. –Primero quítame esta jodida falda.- Sonrio sabiendo que Lavi si lo haría si quería una respuesta. Y sin mucho esperar se vio liberado de esta horrible falda de escuela.- Lavi.- Y jalo a su amante a un beso.

-Que bien…eres muy obediente- Rio Lavi bajando a el estomago de Kanda.

Recibió un golpe de su amante pero sabiendo que no estaba realmente enojado, siguio con su trabajo; sacando unos gemidos mas tarde.

* * *

**Wow, que final tan inesperado. Y malo.  
**

**Aaarrg, que mal quedo…_ los exámenes me quitaron toda inspiración. ****Perdón, esnerio quedo MUY mal *baja autoestima…?***

**Las 3- SI APRECIAS SU VIAD NO LO LEAN!!**

**Yo-Espero que le guste.**

**Seai****- a quien le va a gustar!?**

**Yo- …T_T está muy OOC…lo se…**

**Ne- Ya la hiciste llorar, idiota. No te preocupes Ai-chan, Seai es asi…**

**Yo- T_T **

**Seai- y…?**

**Yo- *se va a su rinconcito emo*… mejor continuo escribiendo yullen…**

**Seai****- NOOO!!**

**Ne- SEEH!!! **

**-**

**Perdón, no me resistí. .__.**

**Al fin estoy libre para seguir con "Vidas Unidas" ._. lol**


End file.
